


A love that won't end

by ITSJUSTICE



Category: The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 04:39:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5854573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ITSJUSTICE/pseuds/ITSJUSTICE
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>no copyright intended all rights to Suzanne Collins</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> no copyright intended all rights to Suzanne Collins

It was after the Rebellion that Effie and I had gotten together and three months after the Rebellion until she moved down here to District 12 with me. Katniss and Peeta are now married and allowed back in the Capitol. We had been asked to come to the Capitol for an interview with Caesar Flickerman who still has his lavender hair but no longer wares it in a ponytail but in a bun. When we arrived me and Effie were arguing about our feelings for a certain Master of Ceremonies but we stopped when we heard Katniss come in with Peeta asking about the meeting with the president.

Our meeting with the president was a weird one from finding out that Caesar had been locked up in a cell when they came searching for Snow and that Rue was still alive along with Cinna, Portia, and Wiress. Even stranger is that they look the same as they did when they "died". Katniss was immediately engulfed in a hug from Rue. Peeta and Katniss said that Rue will be staying with them seeing as her parents had died in the war.

An hour before me and Effie was to go on TV we decided to talk about how to get Caesar in our relationship when there was a knock on the door of our dressing room. It was Caesar Flickerman himself who happened to be our great friend before the war I said used to say because we really haven't seen him since then. Effie was the first stand to greet him but I kind of lagged to watch her ass as she stood and to see if Caesar was going to accept her hug to which he did .

As Caesar sat down I noticed two things, first was that he didn't have any make up on and two he had a black eye which pissed me off. So I slowly got up after he took his eyes off of me to talk to Effie and then sat on the edge of his chair so that I could get a better look at his otherwise perfect face. "Who did this to your face Caesar", and he said his ex lover hurt him. Effie asked him how his ex got near him when they broke up long ago to which Caesar said that he had needed some where to stay and his ex offered his place.

Effie's pov

Haymitch and I had decided that he couldn't stay there anymore and Haymitch told Caesar that he was gonna stay with us in a tone that left no room for argument. Caesar agreed that he would stay with us in District 12 but he needed to get some clothes from the house but I told him that we would just buy him more. Caesar balked at that saying that we didn't have to as Haymitch was getting his measurements. The best part of being with Haymitch is that when we are on the same page there is less arguing especially since he stopped drinking. 

Once Caesar left I walked over to Haymitch and kissed him then deepened it by wrapping my arms around his neck. When we pulled back for air I asked if he was sure about having Caesar move in and he said "Princess I never been more sure about anything other then us being together". I let go and we both decided to get dressed for our interview with the object of our love.


	2. 1month later

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still don't own anything

Caesar Flickerman had been staying with Effie and Haymitch for a month now and he had become close friends with Haymitch which he had never gotten the chance to before the war. It has been a relatively clean experience except for the one time Caesar walked in on them having sex on the couch. Effie had looked horrified and embarrassed while Haymitch smirked and said " Wanna join us", which had Caesar laughing and blushing as he shook his head no and kept walking secretly wanting to join them for real but knew that Haymitch was only joking because he didn't like men in that way. 

Caesar came home late one day looking emotionally spent and tired. Effie and Haymitch watched him as he walked up the stairs without saying a word as he looked as if he had seen a ghost or multiple. He took a shower and came back downstairs to cook dinner even though it was Haymitch's turn to cook. Effie had looked shocked when he came downstairs because his long lavender hair was down and framing his face due to the fact that he never lets his hair down. From the smell in the kitchen he was making breakfast food for dinner tonight. He turned on his cd player and on came Nina Simone's Feeling Good when the phone rang. Haymitch answered it and found out that the surviving victors plus Effie was to be interviewed on Caesar's show about how their lives have been and that there was a surprise waiting in the Capitol tomorrow. Caesar announced that dinner was ready in a monotone voice. 

Haymitch's p.o.v 

As I sat down I noticed that Caesar's face was tear stained, Effie noticed it too but when she asked him about it he said that he was fine and Effie didn't like that he just brushed it off and his show face locked into place. As she was about to start an argument that I could see brewing I told her to just let it go sweetheart he will tell you when he is ready. Two minutes later Caesar excused himself from the table and walked outside. Effie and I had been wanting him to join our relationship because we were both in love with him which was strange for me because I am not into men but there was something about Caesar that had me drawn to him and seeing him hurting made me want to take care of him even more which I knew Effie seconded. She motioned for me to follow him, so I got up and followed him outside. Once I was out there I found him on the steps crying again so I silently sat down next to him and put my arm out to which he leaned into arms and just cried. He started to talk after I kissed the top of his head, he was telling me how his ex told him that he would never find love again and that the two people he was in love with now wouldn't love an unfeeling bastard like him which made me angry and Caesar felt it because I unintentionally squeezed him to hard. He kept talking though this time about how he had seen some people that he hadn't seen since the 74th and the 75th Hunger Games. After he finished talking I told him that his ex is a lying asshole and that he would find love and that he wasn't an unfeeling bastard.

"Well he is still right about the two people I love not loving me back", Caesar said so I asked him who were these two people and said he couldn't tell me and got up telling me "Thank you for listening", which let me know that it was me and Effie. I walked into the house behind him as Effie walked over to him I nodded my head as I grabbed Caesar around the waist and held him as Effie kissed him. I could feel him tense with the contact then relax into the kiss and moaned as I kissed his neck. When Effie pulled away from him I turned him towards me and kissed him hard as I have been wanting this since me and Effie got together after the war. As soon as he moaned I deepened the kiss by putting my tongue in his mouth and slid my hands to his ass as Effie told him that we loved him.


End file.
